Currency (WoT)
'Introduction' There are 4 types of currency: Credits: This is in-game earned currency. It is used to repair vehicles, purchase standard vehicles, purchase ammo and module, and purchase and mount equipment. Gold: '''This currency can only be earned in special missions, events, or purchased via premium shop. This is used to purchase premium vehicles, retrain crews (to 100% or change roles), and demount complicated equipment. It can also be used to convert elite vehicle experience into free experience or directly convert gold into credits. '''Free Experience: This is earned from battle rewards and from missions. It can be used to speed up training of perks and research any module on tanks. Bonds: 'Earned by playing ranked battles, or earning certain medals. These are used to purchase improved equipment, demount improved equipment, and buy directives. With a more recent update, they can be used to purchase a selection of premium vehicles. 'Spending and Earning 'Credits' Credits are earned by playing battles and a total yield will come after the expenses are paid (If auto resupply and repair is on). If poor battle results were yielded or expensive additions were used, the expenses may be more than what your earned from battle. Credits can also come from selling equipment and tanks. If the player wishes to, he/she can convert gold to credits at a base rate of 400 credits per gold. He/she can also convert experienec from elite vehicles to free experience at a rate of 25 free experience per gold. Premium account can increase the output of battle income by 50% and at the same time, credit accumulation is enabled, which allows you to have a percent go to a reserve and that reserve will give you the accumulated credits after your premium expires for some time. Be wise of spending credits and be thoughtful of what to buy. Selling vehicles only gives 50% of its price tag back (Discounted vehicles apply too), so consider your options before selling. 'Gold' Being a very hard type of currency to earn, spending of this resource must be thought through to preserve as much of this rare currency. The most common way to through purchases with real money. Gold is used to convert other currencies, buy premium content, and perform various crew changes. Other operations that require gold include username change (1,000 gold) and clan creation (2,500 gold). 'Experience and Free Experience' Experience refers to tank experience that is earned through battles. It is required to research tank modules and researching the advancing tank. Tank experience is only for the tank it is earned on (Example: LTTB experience can't be used for T-54 researching). If the tank is elited however, the tank is eligible for its experience to be converted into free experience; experience that can be used on ALL tanks. Not always you need a specific amount of tank experience to research a module or tank. Tank and free experience can be conbined to research a module or a tank, but tank experience is used first before the free experience, thus leading to tank experience being depleted to zero always if free experience was used. Experience from battle results are caculated from the base experience you earned. The following are applied after the base experience is caculated: *Any experience multipliers that are in effect *10% of the base experience is converted into free experience *Using a formula, crew experience is caculated and applied 'Bonds' '-add to this section...-' Category:Article stubs Category:Resources Category:World of Tanks